


For Pleasure's Sake

by sidhedcv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che la vede è durante il ballo organizzato per i suoi diciotto anni: a palazzo ci sono soltanto gli ospiti più importanti ed è un privilegio che Liam, una volta invitato, abbia deciso di portare anche Killian con sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Pleasure's Sake

La prima volta che la vede è durante il ballo organizzato per i suoi diciotto anni: a palazzo ci sono soltanto gli ospiti più importanti ed è un privilegio che Liam, una volta invitato, abbia deciso di portare anche Killian con sé.  
Osserva la principessa da ore ormai e sembra non avere la minima intenzione di staccare gli occhi dalla sua figura; la osserva fin dal suo ingresso nella sala, a dire la verità, e per quanto spesso e volentieri suo fratello gli faccia segno di guardare da un'altra parte – non si può mai sapere cosa i nobili andranno a dire al Re, che è noto per essere un padre alquanto protettivo –, con tutta la forza di volontà che possiede non riesce proprio a smettere di guardarla.  
È bella, come l'hanno sempre descritta, bella ed elegante eppure allo stesso tempo in lei si vede qualcosa di particolare, qualcosa che lo affascina oltre ogni modo: i suoi sguardi sono sempre decisi e a giudicare da quello che Killian riesce a sentire – e dall'espressione vacua dell'uomo che le ha appena chiesto di danzare ed è stato rifiutato con decisione – non sembra nemmeno avere paura di dire quello che pensa.  
Continua ad osservarla, muovendosi specularmente a lei per tutto l'immenso salone, incurante degli sguardi sempre più allarmati di suo fratello, incurante degli sguardi sempre più penetranti del Re, incurante di qualsiasi cosa che non riguardi la principessa Emma e il modo meraviglioso che ha di camminare per la sala, sorpassando uno, evitando l'altro e scambiando non più di due parole con un altro ancora.  
Quando infine la principessa si ferma davanti a lui tutto quello che Killian riesce a fare è inchinarsi rigidamente e, in trepidante attesa, sollevare lo sguardo su di lei; Emma sorride appena prima di rivolgere lo sguardo e il saluto a Liam e scomparire di nuovo tra gli invitati.  
Quel sorriso e il suono della sua voce bastano perché Killian passi il resto della serata con l'espressione di un perfetto idiota stampata sul viso.  
  
La seconda volta che la vede suo fratello è già morto – gettato in mare, sepolto in mare, lontano per sempre da chi lo ha amato di più –, lui e la sua ciurma sono già diventati i pirati più ricercati del regno e la principessa Emma è appena stata  _gentilmente prelevata_  dalle sue stanze private e portata a bordo della Jolly Rogers.  
Sta davanti a lui, ora, immobile con le mani piantate sui fianchi a guardarlo con quell'espressione di disprezzo e sfrontatezza che, deve ammetterlo, adora vedere in una donna.  
«Killian Jones» sibila il suo nome a pochi centimetri dal suo viso e tutto quello che Killian riesce a pensare è che si sbagliava di grosso: non ha mai conosciuto una donna con così tanto carattere. Probabilmente una donna del genere non esiste nemmeno.  
Sorride – un sorriso che è quasi più un ghigno – e le prende la mano, stringendola delicatamente e portandosela alle labbra, sfiorandone piano il dorso: «Capitan Hook per te, tesoro».  
«È un riscatto quello che cerchi?» sbotta di nuovo la principessa, scostando di scatto la mano dalle sue labbra e indietreggiando di un passo – subito risospinta in avanti da due uomini della ciurma; «oro? Navi? Possedimenti? Non avrai nulla di simile, pirata, non da me».  
«Un ballo» si limita a replicare Killian, interrompendo la frase di Emma che ora lo guarda con un'espressione a dir poco incredula – gli piace sapere di averla sorpresa, gli piace pensare di averla fatta reagire in un modo diverso dall'ira e dalla durezza.  
«Che cosa--?»  
«Tutto quello che voglio da te è un ballo. Poi potrai tornare a casa e nessun male ti verrà fatto» Emma lo guarda incredula e Killian le sorride, porgendole di nuovo la mano; «accetti?»  
Dopo solo qualche minuto, nella rassicurante penombra che vige sottocoperta, Killian ha finalmente la possibilità di stringere la principessa a sé – e tutto sommato non è così difficile fingere che non lo stia facendo contro la sua volontà e che sia stata proprio lei a gettarsi tra le sue braccia – e di prendersi quello che anni prima non ha avuto nemmeno il coraggio di chiedere.


End file.
